The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "Changdol—" "—Sshh!" "Aku ingin menciummu." "!" Changmin benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Yunho akan menarik kepalanya dan membuat bibir mereka berdua bertemu. HOMIN(Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) FANFICTION! HoMin HoMin HoMin for you HoMinShipper


.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"The Heart Wants What It Wants"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : 1 of ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!

 **Warn** : TYPO's! Terinspirasi berat dari majalah Vogue-Japan yang ASDFGHJKL banget!

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Bagi seorang Shim Changmin, hidup itu simpel.

Hukum yang berlaku untuk semua orang di semua belahan dunia manapun adalah hal yang ia jadikan pegangan dalam hidupnya. Hukum ' _Kau akan memetik apa yang telah kau tanam_ '. Kalau kau menanam hal baik, kau juga akan memetik kebaikan. Kalau kau menanam hal yang buruk, kau juga akan memetik keburukan juga pada akhirnya. Itu saja. Sesimpel itu.

Jadi, saat ada yang bilang kalau ia berada di posisinya sekarang itu berawal dari keberuntungan semata? Itu semua omong kosong dari orang yang di dalam lubuk hatinya iri pada kesuksesannya.

Ia menjadi seorang Choikang Changmin atau Max dari DBSK/TVXQ/Tohoshinki bukan semata-mata hasil dari mukjizat Yang Kuasa, atau dari keberuntungan demi keberuntungan yang selalu datang menghampirinya? _That's so impossible and so stupid, dude._

Ia terlahir dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan, tapi biasa-biasa saja. Eomma-nya hanya seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga biasa yang tidak bekerja. Appa-nya seorang dosen di sebuah Universitas. Keluarganya kaya? Tidak. Tapi mereka bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari. Setelah dirinya, Eomma-nya melahirkan dua yeodongsaeng untuknya. Gaji seorang dosen untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup seorang istri dan tiga anak di kota Seoul jelas membuat mereka tidak hidup bergelimang harta. Karena itulah semenjak masuk sekolah, Changmin sudah menyadari kalau ia harus rajin belajar agar selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus.

Kerja kerasnya jelas membuahkan hasil yang sesuai. Lulus dari Seoul Primary School, ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa pendidikan di Bangi Junior School dan juga saat di Gaepo High School. Meringankan beban keuangan di keluarga mereka.

Saat di Gaepo High School itulah, ia mengikuti pertandingan bulu tangkis kecil antar sekolah. Dalam pertandingan itu, ia diminta menyanyikan hymne sekolah, dan juga berlaga mewakili sekolahnya. Dan kebetulan disitu ada agen dari SM Entertainment yang melihatnya, dan menawarinya untuk datang dan mengikuti audisi.

Sekali lagi kutekankan, agen dari SM Ent itu menawarkannya untuk mengikuti audisi. Bukan menawarkan untuk menjadi trainee di SM Ent secara cuma-cuma.

Disana ia mengikuti dua tahap audisi. Setelah lolos dua tahap audisi-pun, ia masih diminta mengikuti kontes SM 6th Annual Youth. Baru setelah ia memenangkan penghargaan sebagai Best Singing dan Best Artist di kontes itu (yang sudah jelas kalau ia berlatih dengan sangat giat), ia dan orang tua-nya di panggil untuk menandatangani kontrak sebagai trainee SM.

 **Kerja keras.**

Itulah hal yang membawanya meraih kesuksesan seperti sekarang ini. Sebagai salah satu dari anggota duo TVXQ yang sudah menanamkan akarnya dengan kuat di Korea Selatan dan juga di Jepang. Selain dalam bidang musik, seorang Shim Changmin tak melupakan pendidikannya. Ia sudah lulus dari KyungHee University saat mengambil jurusan postmodern musik. Lulus dari Konkuk University saat mengambil jurusan kedua-nya, yaitu Film dan Arts. Dan mengambil gelar Magister jurusan Film dan Arts di Inha University.

Yang ia pahami, dengan menanamkan kerja keras dalam setiap hal, ia tak akan pernah di khianati oleh hasil yang akan ia dapat. Selain itu, jika ia menanam hal dengan penuh sadar diri, ia tak akan pernah di kejutkan oleh hal-hal diluar dugaannya.

Dan hal itu bukan hanya berlaku pada dirinya. Partnernya selama hampir lima belas tahun, Jung Yunho, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kerja keras dalam setiap hal. Selain berlatih keras untuk terus meningkatkan kemampuan dance-nya, Yunho juga tak melupakan pendidikannya. Ia mengambil jurusan Seni Pertunjukan di Myongji University, dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Bahkan saat menjalankan wajib militer-pun, ia berusaha keras hingga mendapatkan gelar diantara tentara lain yang lebih muda. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

 **.**

 **..**

…

Uhm… Okay, sepertinya aku berbicara terlalu banyak mengenai Yunho-hyung.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Yunho, hyung yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu entah mengapa belakangan ini bertingkah aneh. Oke, oke. Hyung-nya itu memang suka bersikap aneh dan terlalu bersemangat, tapi kali ini sikapnya benar-benar aneh dan tidak wajar.

Di Seoul, kami berdua tinggal di tempat yang berbeda. Tapi hampir setiap hari, hyung-nya itu tak pernah absen untuk ke tempatnya… dan membuat kekacauan. Dan anehnya, ketika ia mulai mengomel, hyung-nya malah tersenyum-senyum gaje ke arahnya. Membuatnya sedikit frustasi karena… bagaimana ia bisa lanjut mengomel kalau hyung-nya itu malah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Saat melakukan V-live juga. Yunho-hyung benar-benar tak melepaskannya barang sedetik-pun. Selalu menyentuhnya. _Non stop skinship._

Bukan risih. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hyung-nya yang hampir setiap waktu tak bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Hanya saja, biasanya Yunho-hyung itu akan sedikit mengendalikan diri jika mereka di depan publik.

"Changdol-ah~ ayo kita berangkat."

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menutup kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan. Mentang-mentang ia memberikan kode dan kunci apartement-nya, Hyung-nya itu suka masuk begitu saja seolah ini rumahnya sendiri.

"Hyung, lepas sepatumu kalau masuk. Kau jadi meninggalkan kotoran di lantai." ucapnya sambil memasukkan bekal itu ke dalam tas ranselnya. Tak lupa ia mengemas dua pasang sumpit dan dua botol air mineral.

"Tapi kan aku hanya masuk sebentar saja, Changdol. Repot kan kalau harus lepas sepatu."

"Kalau hyung tak mau lepas sepatu, berarti Hyung berdiri menunggu saja di pintu masuk." balas Changmin dengan cepat. "Ayo berangkat." lanjutnya sambil menggendong tas ranselnya.

"Hyung belum sarapan kan? Tadi aku membuat beberapa porsi kimbab dan telur gulung. Nanti kita makan di mobil saat perjalanan ke bandara. Aku tak mau kalau nanti hyung sakit perut karena telat makan—hyung jangan menatapku sambil tersenyum begitu. Menakutkan tahu."

"Hahahahahahaa… Aniya. Aniya." ucap Yunho-hyung sambil merangkulkan tangan ke pundaknya. "Changmin is the best~"

"Hyung, pagi-pagi begini tolong jangan sakiti telingaku dengan pengucapan bahasa inggrismu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yunho-san, karena lebih tua, aku ingin agar kau melingkarkan lengan di bahu Changmin-san."_ ucap sang fotografer dari majalah Vogue-Jepang mengarahkan gaya mereka.

"Ah, tidak. Biar Changmin saja yang melingkarkan tangan di bahu-ku."

Changmin mengerjapkan mata bingung. Namun karena ia juga seorang pro, ia mengikuti saja saat Yunho-hyung membawa tangan kirinya melingkar di bahunya.

"Changdol, lebih merapat lagi. Dan letakkan kepalamu di bahuku." bisik Yunho, yang langsung membuatnya bergerak sesuai instruksi. "Hey, Changdol, posisi begini, kalau aku memalingkan wajah, bukankah aku akan langsung bisa menciummu?"

 **!? #$%?!**

Ia bisa mendengar tawa kecil Yunho meski kini sebagian fungsi otaknya membeku. "Fokus, Changdol. Kita sedang pemotretan."

Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak dan memaki hyung-nya yang berkata ngawur dan membuatnya hilang konsentrasi itu!

Untung sekali setelah itu adalah bagian pemotretan sendiri. Ia jadi bisa menghilangkan komentar ngelantur hyung-nya itu dari benaknya.

" _Sekarang aku ingin Changmin-san memegang gelas, dan kalian berdua menempelkan bibir ke gelas itu."_

"Uh, wow. Segelas berdua. Kau dengar itu, Changdol?" bisik Yunho saat mereka mulai berpose.

"Ssh! Diam, hyung." balas Changmin yang juga sambil berbisik. Mereka berdua memasang wajah serius meskipun saat ini Changmin ingin memukul hyung-nya, yang hari ini tumben-tumbennya mengajaknya berbicara saat mereka berpose di depan kamera.

"Daripada menempelkan bibir ke gelas, aku lebih memilih menempelkan bibirku ke bibirmu. Sepertinya itu lebih menyenangkan."

"Hyung!" sentak Changmin dengan suara pelan tapi penuh tekanan itu.

Kamera mulai membidik dan mereka berdua menghentikan pembicaraan.

Sebuah kelegaan yang ternyata tidak bertahan lama bagi Changmin.

" _Aku ingin kalian saling mendekatkan wajah, dan tangan Changmin-san memegang rahang Yunho-san."_

"Changdol—"

"—Sshh!"

"Aku ingin menciummu."

" **!?"**

Changmin benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Yunho akan menarik kepalanya dan membuat bibir mereka berdua bertemu, dan terdengar berbagai pekikan di belakangnya—atau ia rasa begitu, karena yang ia tahu adalah semua suara yang ada di sekitarnya menghilang sepenuhnya saat bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya, dan yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah ' _ **WHAT. THE. HELL!'**_

Yunho-hyung menciumnya. _Yunho-hyung mencium bibirnya!_

Yunho-hyung, dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat, menangkup pipinya, dan benar-benar menciumnya. Bukan sekedar kecupan—yang hanya bibir yang tertutup rapat, menempel pada bibir lainnya—tapi benar-benar ciuman yang sebenar-benarnya.

Bibir Yunho-hyung terbuka diatas bibirnya. Ia memiringkan wajah agar hidung kami tidak saling bertabrakan, dan tubuhnya seolah di aliri sengatan listrik saat lidah Yunho-hyung menyapa bibirnya.

Changmin mencengkeram lengan Yunho kuat-kuat. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat perasaan shock dan bingung melandanya. Namun bibir yang kini masih setia menempel di bibirnya itu mulai bergerak. Memberikan kecupan demi kecupan, dan gigi Yunho-hyung mulai menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Membuatnya kembali menjauh dari realita sekitarnya.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan saat ia menutup mata, sensasi bibir Yunho di bibirnya semakin terasa berkali lipat. Dengan indra penglihatan yang tertutup, tubuhnya benar-benar terfokus pada bibir Yunho. Bibir seksi yang selama ini membuatnya para cassiopeia menggila itu kini mencium bibirnya. Menekan bibirnya, dan sesekali usapan lidah Yunho pada bibirnya membuat tubuh tingginya itu gemetar.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama mereka berciuman, karena bagi Changmin, semua itu seolah terjadi selama berjam-jam—meskipun mungkin pada kenyataannya, semua itu terjadi hanya beberapa detik saja.

Yunho-hyung akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya, dan satu tangannya mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Dan kemudian namja itu berbalik dan tertawa pada semua kru yang kini terdiam.

"Hahahahhahahaa.. sepertinya aku sedikit mabuk karena meminum wine yang menjadi properti foto hari ini. Aku minta maaf, tapi sepertinya kami membutuhkan sedikit waktu istirahat agar aku bisa sepenuhnya kembali sadar."

"Ahahahaaa…Yunho, kebiasaan mabukmu masih belum berubah, dan lagi-lagi Changmin yang menjadi korbanmu." sahut manajer menyelamatkan suasana. "Istirahatlah dulu sebentar di ruang ganti, aku akan carikan ocha hangat agar kau cepat sadar."

Yunho-hyung berjalan ke ruang ganti, dan dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah mengawang-awang, ia menyuruh tubuhnya untuk berjalan mengikuti hyung-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

…

"Yunho-hyung! Apa kau ini gila?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

STAFF DARI MAJALAH VOGUE ITU PASTI HOMIN-SHIPPER! /tereak gak jelas


End file.
